


Four months, two weeks and five days

by ballumschmallum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ballum AU, M/M, ballum secret valentine, ben and callum meet and fall in love, ben and callum send love letters when they are apart, ben has always wanted to meet a hero, callum comes back to walford and is excited to see ben, chicken pasta is mentioned, they have been apart for so long and they cannot wait to be reunited, where callum is a soldier in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumschmallum/pseuds/ballumschmallum
Summary: Ballum AU. Ben Mitchell was just your cocky average working man in Walford and was getting on with his life how he normally does, however since the moment Callum Highway, a soldier from the army entered his world, it had changed forever and they both found themselves writing each other letters and counting down the days until they are reunited again.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Rainie Branning Cross/Stuart Highway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Four months, two weeks and five days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dingletragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingletragedy/gifts).



> This was my Ballum secret valentine gift to the amazing @dingletragedy. Please check out her work if you haven't already, her writing is incredible!!

**_“Dear Ben,_ **

**_I hope that you are doing well. Apart from getting up at all hours and going backwards and forth from the kitchen and standing at the firing line, I’m not doing too bad myself. Thank you for sending me letters, they really make these dark days here much brighter and they make me smile. It is funny how I have only had you in my life for a few short months and I already recognise your squiggly handwriting and it makes my heart burst when I receive them._ **

**_I really don’t know why you are waiting for me but I’m so happy that you are as ever since Chris, I have never felt this way about a guy before. I really do miss you. You make me so happy and I really cannot wait to see you very soon. I will make a note of the dinner arrangements for when I come back and I will also text you on the day just to make sure we are still good for our date! Maybe the next time that I have to go away, we can invest in Skype because at least I would be able to see that cheeky smile of yours more often despite being on the other side of the world._ **

**_Apart from being out on the battlefield, Tom and I have been experimenting with new dishes in the kitchens. We have come up with this amazing chicken pasta recipe…well more like I did!_ ** **_😊 It goes down a storm in the army! I will have to make it for you when I come back, I’m sure Stuart and Rainie will not mind making themselves scarce for a bit._ **

**_I cannot believe and it really does break my heart that we have been apart for over 4 months but you will be worth the wait. I cannot wait to be reunited with you again my love._ **

**_I’ll see you very soon._ **

**_All my love always,_ **

**_Callum xxxxxx ”_ **

Four months, two weeks and five days. That’s how long they had been apart.

Ben was thankful that no one had walked into the car lot when he was reading his lover’s letter, it would have destroyed his bad boy reputation. His cheeks were a radiant shade of pink and he was smiling so widely that you could _actually_ see his teeth which _rarely_ happened, unless you walked in when Ben was brushing his teeth or using a toothpick to discreetly pick food out of his teeth.

Callum seemed to have that effect on Ben and Ben did not know how it happened and he had no control whatsoever over it. Callum was only supposed to be one in his long line of one night stands but here he was, four months, two weeks and five days later, and the man who called himself Callum Highway had filled his heart in ways that were indescribable but it was an amazing feeling. A beautiful and exotic feeling and Ben had not felt this way since Paul. To be honest, Ben was starting to sadly wonder that maybe Paul never made him feel this way. 

Ben sighed happily as he put his tartan coat on and hid his letter from Callum safely in the inside pocket. He strolled out of the car lot with a spring in his step and locked the door behind him. As he walked through the Square gardens, he inhaled the smell of a crisp winter’s morning and cold air blew out of his parted lips.

Nothing would destruct this delightful mood that Ben was in as he smiled to himself. People who knew Ben around here would probably have their suspicions that he was up to something.

But he wasn’t.

It had been four months, two weeks and five days.

And today was the day that Ben Mitchell was going to be reunited with Callum Highway.

/*/*/*/*/

_Ben sat on a stool at the bar of the Prince Albert. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes as he tipped a shot of the burning liquid down his throat and leaning forward against the bar whilst he scrunched his whole face together in a grimace as the shot sent bright orange flames through his blood stream. Ben had only arrived ten minutes before and he had already downed two shots and drank half of his beer. He had a row with his mother about him staying out late and constantly reminding him about his responsibilities as a father to his little girl, Lexi. After a few retaliations, Ben stormed out of the house and ended up at the gay bar that his mother happened to own._

_Ben let out a heavy sigh and planted his face in his hands, letting his hands run down his face as he let out a soft groan._

_“Alright sweetheart, what can I get ya?” He heard the female bartender ask the next customer close by._

_“Just a bottle of beer please,” the bloke sounded polite._

_When the bartender moved away, Ben sneaked a glance up to find a tall man standing close by to him and was smiling timidly as he looked around awkwardly, tapping his foot anxiously. From a side glance, Ben could already tell that his blue eyes shimmered beautifully under the many colourful disco lights that were flashing in every angle and every direction of the bar and he also had some **amazing** hair. Brown hair that was slicked to the side and raised a little at the front. You could tell the guy had spent a lot of time and effort to get it perfect and precise. He did not even know the bloke but just from a single look, he could tell that this guy was rather conscientious about his appearance. _

_“Have I got something on my face?”_

_Ben jumped slightly as he got pulled away from his thoughts to find the guy looking back at him. His breath hitched at the back of his throat._

_“Sorry,” Ben coughed awkwardly as he scratched his chin. “I didn’t realise I was staring, was deep in thought and you just happened to be in my eyeline.”_

_The guy gave a small smile, “It’s fine, I do that quite a lot.” He continued to look around the room awkwardly._

_Ben took a gulp of his beer, “Are you okay? You look a bit lost?”_

_The guy looked back at Ben. “Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just not every day that I go to bars or clubs, especially a gay bar, even though I’m gay!” He chuckled nervously._

_Ben licked his lips and raised his eyebrow intrigued, as he felt his heart leap. The right answer to his suspicion and he wouldn’t mind bagging him up and taking him home. “Oh yeah?”_

_The guy nodded, “Yeah.” He coughed slightly. “I’m Callum by the way.”_

_Ben flashed a smile. He wanted to get acquainted, he was in. Ben held his hand out, “Ben Mitchell.”_

_Callum shook his hand. His hand was warm and welcoming and just from one firm but gentle grip, they both felt safe._

_“There you go darling.”_

_The bartender put Callum’s beer down on the bar making Ben and Callum claim their allocated hands back._

_“Thank you,” Callum gave a small smile as he took a sip of his beer whilst Ben took another sip of his._

_“Is there anything else I can get you?” The bartender smiled politely._

_Callum stole a glance over at Ben who was looking up at him with the beer bottle still held at his lips. “Did you want a refill?” He asked._

_Ben took the bottle away from his mouth and held it up, observing the amount of liquid that remained in the bottle._

_“Yeah go on then,” Ben smiled. “Thanks. Maybe I’ll buy as a couple of shots later!”_

_The bartender smiled at them both before she went to get Ben’s beer. Callum laughed as he took his wallet out of his inside pocket of his navy-blue jacket. Ben stole another look at Callum and smiled mischievously._

_“There you go,” the bartender put the beer down in front of Ben and turned back to Callum. “That’ll be £12.17 please.”_

_Callum took his debit card out of his wallet and scanned the card using contactless. The card reader bleeped as it registered that the drinks had been paid for. The bartender thanked him with a smile before quickly moving onto the next customer._

_“So,” Ben cleared his throat as Callum took a seat on the stall next to Ben and watched as he took a sip of his beer. “I take it you’re not from around these parts if you very rarely go to bars or clubs unless you’re a bit of a hermit?” He teased._

_Callum smiled. He had a beautiful smile, Ben registered. “No,” Callum chuckled. “I’ve just come back from the army. I’m in the army for a few weeks, mostly months at a time. I’ve come back to visit my brother, who would rather still spend time with his girlfriend who he sees every day.”_

_Ben threw his head back and laughed, “Families, eh? Who would have ‘em?”_

_Callum let out a small sigh, “Yeah. Oh well. It’s nice to be free for a bit.” He shrugged as he took another gulp of his beer._

_Ben smiled as he stroked the neck of his beer bottle, “So the army? What’s it like?”_

_Callum shrugged, “It’s alright. I mainly work in the kitchens, but I do go out on the field quite a bit too. Guess it gives me a purpose in life and when you have time off and you can properly catch up with friends and family, it makes you appreciate the things you have in life more.”_

_Ben nodded. “Well, I’ve always wanted to meet a hero.” He added smoothly, smiling cheekily up at Callum._

_Callum looked at Ben and rolled his eyes as he laughed humorously. Ben let out a slight chuckle. Once the laughing had died down, they both found themselves looking at each other and their eyes were locked together for longer than what they thought. Callum smiled at Ben and looked down, feeling his cheeks start to flush. Ben smirked as he finished off his first beer. Callum looked back up to find Ben gazing at him, those mischievous dazzling blue eyes sparkling in his orbit. Callum found himself automatically smiling shyly back at Ben, like he was on auto pilot._

_Ben had suddenly found that his sour mood had faded very quickly since this mysterious handsome soldier entered his life for the evening._

*/*/*/*/

“Ben, BEN!”

Ben jumped as he got dragged away from his pondering thoughts as he looked towards Jay who was sitting opposite him with an annoyed look on his face. He was sitting in the café having breakfast with him.

Ben cleared his throat, “Sorry bruv, totally out of it then,” he let out a breath as he picked up a sausage from his plate and bit half of it.

“Yes, I could tell,” Jay rolled his eyes as he went back to reading the paper. “I swear ever since this Callum came on the scene, you’ve switched off. The eyes are there but the ears…” He scoffed.

“I’m sorry,” Ben apologised genuinely. “He’s coming back today and I’m just so nervous. Like what if he’s had second thoughts?” He begins to ramble.

Jay looked up from his newspaper, “I think you’ll be able to convince him to change his mind if that were the case.” He piped up. “And even if he did have second thoughts, he wouldn’t be writing to you every week would he. He must be keen which I can’t see for the life of me why.”

“Just because you’ve only managed to properly pull two women in your lifetime,” Ben retorted. “Both of them in which I slept with as well,” he pointed out smugly which made Jay’s eyes roll.

Ben finished his coffee with a big loud slurp much to the irritation of Jay before putting his mug down, “Anyway I better get off, those motors won’t sell themselves.” 

“Alright mate, will I get to see ya before the big date?” Jay asked.

“Well it depends whether you decide to take a break from the dead and grace me with your presence,” Ben quipped as he held his hand out to Jay and slapped his hand into his.

Jay rolled his eyes smiling, “Well if I don’t see ya, hope it goes alright and I’ll tell your mum not to wait up.” He smirked.

Ben chuckled and walked out of the café, waving Kathy goodbye on the way out. 

*/*/*/*/

**_“To my darling hero Callum,_ **

**_I hope that you are well and I hope that you are keeping safe as I am dying to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours and your smile that just lights up a room. I cannot wait to see you. I am counting down the days until I get to see you again. It’s been too long since I last saw you, just over four months ago to be exact._ **

**_I cannot wait to see you so we can distract each other from our sleuthing by whispering sweet nothings in your ear and spending countless hours in bed with you. You could probably do with all the rest you can get but I’ll warn you, it’s going to be very doubtful as I want to get as much of you I can get before you leave me again. I’m sorry if I sound selfish. I’ve only known you for a short amount of time, but it feels like I’ve known you for longer. For the first time ever, I believe that it really was fate that brought us together. I miss you so much, babe._ **

**_I also look forward to seeing you playing wifey and cook this chicken pasta that you’re raving about for me. I hope you like burgers as that’s what my brother’s restaurant mainly serves and he keeps putting the restaurant up for nominations and cannot see why other restaurants are ahead of his?? If you don’t like burgers, I think I know something else that you could devour on instead_ ** **_😉 Plus I would also like to show you off as you already mean so much to me. I was also thinking of maybe introducing you to Lexi if it’s okay with Lola and also if you want to? But I will have to make her try to understand that you will have to keep going away. I’m sure she will understand if I tell her you’re some superhero who fights off the bad men!_ **

**_Anyway, I’ll let you go now. We will have a lot of catching up to do when you get back._ **

**_Forever counting down the days my handsome soldier._ **

**_All my love,_ **

**_Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxx”_ **

****

If he smiled any wider, he swore his face would split in two. Callum Highway looked up from the letter and his eyes searched his surroundings as he sat in the back of a black cab as it started to drive through Albert Square.

He was getting closer to his love. The extraordinary man who has only been in his life for a few short months but already means the world to him and plays a big part in his life. Since Chris, Callum thought he would never get this chance again, the chance to find love and be the happiest he has ever been, but he did and in the least unexpected ways possible. Callum very rarely stepped foot in a bar let alone had a drink in one but on the one occasion that he did to get away from his brother Stuart and his girlfriend Rainie, he managed to find love himself and it was the _best_ feeling in the world.

Ben was different compared to Chris. Ben was cheeky, flirty, gorgeous and was so soft, even though he acted like the hard man at times to most people but he was one of the lucky ones who saw the soft side, who got to see his heart and who Ben purely was. Callum did not think Ben would ever be his type but he was and he is and could not be happier that their paths entwined. Ben made Callum feel all warm and fuzzy inside and most of all, Ben understood Callum, he could see right through him and the amazing thing is was that Callum could see right through Ben as well.

“Coker and Mitchells?” The taxi driver called out for clarification.

“Yes,” Callum responded as they drove past the small market area. “Just here, thanks.” He said as they pulled up outside the funeral parlour. Callum looked up and smiled. He was at his destination and within a few hours, Ben could be there with him, in each other’s orbits.

After four months, two weeks and five days.

“That’ll be £35 please mate,” said the taxi driver.

Callum got out his wallet and paid the taxi driver before shuffling out the back of the black cab with his massive rucksack following behind him. Callum stepped out of the black cab dressed in his army uniform from head to toe with his rucksack hauled on his back. He turned his head to find the usual combustion of the market and people going about their day to day lives. These days, Callum wished that in a way he could have this life, but he kept pondering whether this life was for him or whether he was born to be out on the battlefield.

Callum sighed as he stepped up onto the pavement and pressed the buzzer to the flat.

“Hello?” A cockney voice echoed through the outside intercom.

“Stu, it’s me,” Callum responded in a chirpy tone.

“Bruv!” Stuart exclaimed excitedly. “I’ll buzz you up.”

With that, there was a loud buzz and the front door opened. Callum entered the flat and went up the stairs but was not expecting to be pounced on by his heavy (and much bigger than him) brother Stuart as soon as he stepped foot into the flat. Stuart enveloped Callum in a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you,” Stuart murmured into Callum’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you too,” Callum smiled, patting Stuart on the back. They pulled away from their embrace and walked further into the flat.

“Would you like a drink?” Stuart offered as he made his way into the small kitchen area.

“I could murder a cup of tea,” Callum sighed dreamily as he dropped his rucksack down on the sofa.

“Coming right up!”

Rainie suddenly came out of the master bedroom.

“Ah, I thought I heard your voice!” Rainie squealed excitedly, as she rushed over to Callum and pulled him into a tight embrace. When she pulled away, she ran her hands down his arms. Callum was like a little brother to her even if the feeling might not be mutual. “How was the journey?”

“Not too bad,” Callum responded. “Just a bit tired.”

“Well you might want to get some kip before your big date tonight,” Rainie suggested with a knowing twinkle in her eye. “Want to save your energy. You had a delivery come through, not from Ann Summers is it?” Rainie prodded teasingly, winking melodramatically.

“Rainie!” Stuart exclaimed as he got three mugs out of the cupboard.

Callum felt his cheeks turn slightly hot and laughed awkwardly, “No, I got a new shirt for tonight. Want to try and make the effort.”

Rainie smiled and folded her arms across her chest, “I saw lover boy in the café this morning.”

“Did you?” Callum said a little too enthusiastically, his eyes lighting up.

“Yes with Jay, looked completely not with it, must have been thinking of you,” Rainie commented playfully which made Callum chuckle embarrassingly.

Stuart rolled his eyes as he turned and waited for the kettle to boil.

“I better text him in a minute, let him know I’m back,” Callum says as he went to grab his rucksack from the sofa. “I’m going to go and get changed and I’ll come back out for a catch up in a bit.” He hauled the heavy rucksack on his back.

“Alright bruv,” Stuart acknowledged. “Your package is just on the side there.” He pointed to the kitchen counter.

“Thanks,” Callum smiled briefly and grabbed the parcel before retiring for a short while into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He put the rucksack down on the bed and ripped open the parcel to reveal a plain navy shirt. He removed the clear foil from the shirt as he walked over to the landscape mirror on the wall and held the shirt up against him. He flashed a wide smile at his reflection.

After days of waiting for this day to finally happen, it was finally here.

*/*/*/*/

_They ended up on the top terrace of the Prince Albert leaning against the balcony drinking beer as they laughed freely and happily. They ended up talking for hours and learnt a fair bit about each other through the course of evening. They learnt about each other’s lives and their families. They were both astonished when they realised that they had both lost someone they loved._

_“I wonder if our past significant others planned this y’know,” Ben suggested, teasingly. “Paul could be a bit of wind up merchant at times.” He chuckled slightly, scratching the stubble on the side of his face as he reminisced about his past love._

_“Yeah so could Chris,” Callum smiled, mesmerizingly. He looked up the stars that were twinkling and shimmering their light down towards them and a soft and gentle expression formed on Callum’s face._

_“I forgot to ask,” Ben cleared his throat, scratching the stubble on the side of his face. “Since you know my last name, what’s yours? You know so I can add you on Facebook.” He winked._

_Callum laughed softly, it was a beautiful sound, followed by his wide cheesy smile that Ben had very quickly grown to love. “It’s Highway.”_

_Ben smirked, “Well maybe I fancy taking the Highway tonight.” He quipped, flirtatiously._

_Callum tutted and rolled his eyes with a smirk, feeling himself blushing slightly. Ben chuckled and watched Callum for a moment as he was looked up at the beautiful night sky with Callum. Ben did not realise until now how amazing the dark sky could be with all it’s twinkling stars and all the continents out there. The universe really could be an incredible thing._

_Callum licked his lips as he continued looking up the sky with a tilt of his head. “Do you believe in fate?”_

_Ben burst out laughing, “Not necessarily, no.”_

_Callum ended up laughing with him. Once the laughing had died down, Callum looked over at Ben to find him gazing up at him, his eyes burning into him. Callum gulped._

_“What?” Callum chuckled nervously._

_That’s when it clicked. The sudden need for Callum emerged from Ben as he felt the fire roaring from the pit of his stomach. The unexpected urge to be close to Callum. However, it wasn’t as unexpected as he thought as his feelings were brewing since the moment Callum walked into the bar and suddenly, he craved for Callum’s touch, for Callum’s lips against his. Ben looked at Callum with want and burning passion. Callum’s awaiting gaze was burning into him like he was imprinting himself into his heart and soul._

_It was now or never._

_Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips against Callum’s for a single full on kiss before quickly pulling away. Ben waited for a reaction. Callum’s eyes turned dark and lustful as he stared back at Ben and before Ben knew it, his lips were being pounded by Callum’s as they came crashing down and it felt like the thrill of fireworks when they explode in the night sky. Callum clasped Ben’s lips in a passionate kiss which Ben eagerly responded to as he tugged at the lapels on Callum’s thin navy bomber jacket whilst Callum cradled the back of Ben’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Ben moaned softly into Callum’s mouth which allowed Callum to press his tongue into Ben’s mouth. Ben collided his tongue with Callum’s. Both were moaning into each other’s mouths as Callum got pressed gently into the balcony, his back against it._

_This was not really in Callum’s element but being out here with Ben in public, it felt so right and so comfortable that he was not worried about there being an audience or gawping eyes in their direction._

_Ben pulled away, panting for breath, “You know what you just said about fate?” Ben said cheekily, “I think this is it.”_

_Callum smirked, “Do you want to go somewhere else?” He asked, grinding up against Ben._

_“Woah,” Ben halted. “Easy tiger!” He added playfully making Callum chuckle and kiss him again._

_“Where do you want to go?” Ben asked, “I’m already in mother’s bad books, I’m sure she would love for you to join us at the breakfast table in the morning.”_

_Callum laughed, slightly tipsy from the thrill and intoxication, “Well let’s go back to my brother’s flat?” He suggested._

_Ben arched his eyebrow, “You sure? When he said you can stay for a few weeks, did that include bringing a guy you met at a bar back home?” He asked playfully._

_Callum shrugged casually, “He’d want me to enjoy myself. Unless you don’t want to?” He challenged with a raise of his eyebrow._

_“Oh believe me, I want to,” Ben said huskily, pulling Callum towards him by the lapels and kissing him again._

_When they pulled away, Callum grabbed Ben by the hand and led him out of the bar. Their laughs and smooches of kisses echoing through the night sky._

_*/*/*/*/_

Callum left the guest bedroom and carefully shut the door behind him to find Stuart and Rainie sitting on the sofa nursing a cup of tea and smiling in Callum’s direction.

“You alright?” Stuart asked. “Tea’s on the side there.”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Callum smiled widely as he grabbed his cup of tea. “Thanks.”

Callum picked up his cup of tea and went to sit in the chair.

“So you all excited for your date later?” Rainie asked enthusiastically.

“Yeah I am,” Callum smiled shyly. “I’m just a bit nervous as I haven’t seen him in over four months. I know we have been writing back and forth but it’s not really the same. I’m looking forward to seeing him.” He said honestly.

“Well, Rainie and I are going out for the evening, using my bonus to take my lady to London for the evening so if you want to bring Ben back to the flat later on then you are more than welcome to,” Stuart offered.

Callum felt his cheeks flush as he looked down shyly and running his fingers through his hair. This was really happening and who knows where they will end up.

*/*/*/*/

Ben tapped his foot anxiously and was biting his nails nervously as he sat in Beale’s restaurant. It was nearly 7pm and he was due to meet Callum soon.

After four months, two weeks and five days, he was almost going to be reunited with him. He felt the butterflies churning in his stomach. He checked his phone to notice that he still had another 5 minutes until they were due to meet.

He couldn’t wait to see Callum. He had wondered what he would look like now, whether there would be any difference. Would he be slightly bigger or even skinnier than he was before? Would he have grown a beard? It didn’t matter to Ben as to him, Callum would be perfect. To Ben, he would still be the crystal blue eyed angel with the most angelic smile that lights up a room.

*/*/*/*/

_The yellow light of the early morning sunshine blinded through the small gap between the curtains and illuminated the room with a soft glow. Ben stirred and wriggled slightly as he turned over in the bed and laid on his side and stretched his arm out to the other side of the bed. When all he grabbed was warm screwed up sheets, Ben’s eyes fluttered open and he frowned slightly. He hastily sat up in the bed and absorbed his surrounding with a grin on his face as he started to remember the night before where he copped off with the mysterious tall handsome soldier that he met at the Albert and at the end of the night, had brought Ben back to his brother’s flat._

_Ben touched the side of his neck and ran his hand across it with a satisfied smile, having flashbacks of how Callum was sucking and nibbling on his neck between the sheets. Ben started to think of the Kings of Leon song ‘Sex is on Fire’ and he always use to think “How could sex feel like that?”. Then, in came Callum Highway who walked into the Albert looking sexy as hell and lifted him off his feet, literally. And what went on between those sheets was indescribable. It was exotic, it was very intimate, hot and playful and Ben had never felt any pleasure like it. Ben felt great. This sex really was on fire. It was a burning passion that Ben did not realise he had been craving for so badly and now that he had a taste of it, he wanted more._

_Ben suddenly got a whiff of bacon floating under the bedroom door and heard the soft sound of the morning radio. Ben turned his head towards the bedroom door. Ben smiled as he scrambled out of the bed and managed to find, amongst the scattered clothes on the floor that were thrown across the room the night before, his boxers and jeans along with his t-shirt that he wore under his shirt. He quickly fumbled about putting them on, leaving his feet bare and his toes curling into the carpet as he opened the bedroom door._

_He found Callum whistling merrily to himself in tune to the radio wearing a navy t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms. Ben had to smile as he leaned against the door frame due to that Kings of Leon song conveniently playing on the radio in the background._

_“Ohhhh, ohhh, your **sex** is on fire!” Callum sang happily as he tossed the bacon in the pan. _

_“Ah thanks babe,” Ben piped up, jokingly._

_Callum jumped and spun round on the spot, spatula in hand. “You’re awake,” he smiled happily._

_Ben smiled genuinely as he strolled over to Callum and peered at what Callum was cooking. “I didn’t know you did a bed and breakfast service,” he commented playfully._

_“Yeah well I thought you would have a bit of an appetite,” Callum said, as he swallowed and felt his cheeks flush, feeling confident to flirt with Ben back a bit but wasn’t confident enough for his response._

_Ben smirked sexily and kissed Callum on the cheek, “Oh definitely. I should come here more often.”_

_“Would you?” Callum said a bit too enthusiastically, mentally kicking himself afterwards for being a bit too forward. Callum cleared his throat, “How do you like your eggs?” He asks, changing the subject._

_Ben looked at Callum with a soft expression, “I would like to see you again,” he admitted sheepishly. “If you want to.”_

_“Really?” Callum said flabbergasted but couldn’t stop smiling._

_Ben smiled back as he stroked down Callum’s arm, “Yeah I would. You may be going back to the army, but I feel like we’ve got something and I would like to see where this goes. I wouldn’t mind a bit more of your company before you have to go back as well.” Ben licked his lips._

_“Yeah, me too,” Callum responded with a soft voice. “I’d like to see you again.”_

_Ben and Callum found themselves gazing into each other’s blue pools, it felt like time was slowing down around them and it was just them, in that moment, together. They both blinked and within that millisecond, time seemed to go back to normal._

_“So how do you like your eggs?” Callum queried as he leaned back on the worktop next to the stove. He had a slight pout on his lips and his eyebrow slightly arched in question. “Fried or scrambled?”_

_“Poached,” Ben teased, putting his hands on Callum’s hips. The two of them chuckled softly and pulled each other in for a passionate kiss._

*/*/*/*/

“Ben.”

Ben looked up to find him standing there. After four months, two weeks and five days, he was finally standing there in front of him, in the flashlight and it felt like in that moment, Ben had his breath taken away.

“Callum,” Ben breathed out, in amazement.

“Wow, Ben Mitchell, speechless?” Callum smiled. “That’s something I thought I would never see.”

Ben smiled back. His eyes felt wet. This was _actually_ happening. He was finding it hard to process that Callum was back with him.

“Come here,” Ben croaked out as he immediately stood up, pulling Callum by the lapels and connecting his lips with his in a deep loving kiss.

They only pulled away when they could hear Ian coughing and clearing his throat behind them as a distraction. Ben pulled away and turned around, scowling at Ian’s back. When Ben turned back to Callum, he grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to him on his side of the booth. Their entwined hands were in between their bodies, that could not be close enough if they tried, and Ben’s thumb was stroking his hand.

“I missed you so much,” Ben admitted desperately, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“I missed you too,” Callum responded with the same amount of desperation in his voice. He couldn’t resist but kissing Ben again for a single kiss.

“How are you?” Ben asked, his voice sounding concerned.

“Bearing up, just glad to be out for a few weeks,” Callum gave a small smile. “What about you?”

“I’m good,” Ben smiled back. “I’m just so happy to see you.”

“Me too,” Callum smiled just as widely. “Me too.”

“Are you two going to take a look at the menus at all, Ben or are you going to be all lovey dovey all night and scaring my customers away?” Ian interrupted rudely and snidely.

Ben looked around the restaurant, “What customers?” Ben challenged with a smirk. “Apart from us, there’s only two other tables.”

“Just hurry up and order,” Ian snapped hastily before marching off. Ben put his middle finger up behind Ian’s back, making Callum chuckle.

Ben scoffed before turning back to Callum, “Sorry about my brother. I would love to say that he’s a lovely bloke deep down, but he really is a self-centered pompous twat.”

Callum chuckled, “I don’t mean to make things worse, but are you hungry?”

Ben smirked, “Why aren’t you?”

“I could eat if you’re hungry but I can wait,” Callum said, his eyes suddenly turning dark.

Ben gulped, “Thinking about it, I’ve lost my appetite.” He gazed up at Callum and allowed himself to be absorbed into Callum’s burning eyes.

“Will your brother mind?” Callum asked awkwardly, “We can always come here to eat another time.”

Ben laughed but smiled softly at Callum, his face full of devotion, “You really do worry too much babe.”

Ben stood up, “Ian!” he called out, “Change of plan, we’re going to head off.”

“What?!” Ian came back round from behind the bar outraged. “I could have got another table booked in! You’ve just wasted company’s time.”

Ben rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a tenner. “Look, here’s a tenner,” he slammed it down on the table. “I deeply apologise for the inconvenience that this has caused.” He added, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ben took hold of Callum’s hand and led him out of the restaurant, Ian’s rants soon turning into silent echoes.

The cool air of the night caught Ben and Callum as they shivered slightly and breathed in the heavens of an already perfect evening. Their hands were clasped and swinging together and as they walked through the Square.

“So what did you have in mind?” Ben wondered. “We could always have a drink in the Albert?” He gestured with his head towards the Albert that was standing in all its bright colours and flashing lights, in all its glory. “Where it all began,” he added teasingly.

Callum smiled, “I was actually thinking of heading back to the flat. Stuart and Rainie are out for the evening so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

Ben turned to Callum and raised his eyebrow, “Oh yeah?” He smirked, playfully. “Fancy having me all to yourself, do ya?” He flirted.

“Yeah, I was thinking that maybe we can do what you mentioned in your letters,” Callum says suggestively, gulping afterwards.

“Callum Highway!” Ben gasped, mock offended. “What do you take me for? A gigolo?!”

“No, not at all,” Callum said reassuringly. He used his other hand to stroke down Ben’s arm. “I just want you all to myself.”

“Hmm,” Ben looked at Callum suspiciously before his face softened. “I just want you all to myself too. Plus that navy shirt would look _soo_ much better on the floor anyways.”

Callum snorted and rolled his eyes with a soft smile. This was the Ben he fell in love with and one of the many attributes that he loved. “And maybe if we do work up an appetite, we can always order a Chinese later on?”

Ben snapped his head round to look at Callum, pausing them both still in the street as he kissed him full on the lips, “Look at you, you already know me so well.”

Ben and Callum smiled brightly at each other as they continued the very short walk back to the funeral parlour, nothing but smiles, laughter and kisses along the way.

The four months, two weeks and five days was totally worth it.


End file.
